Hei, Weirdo I Like You
by Seisheira
Summary: Ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai gadis aneh yang pernah ia sakiti dulu... Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat gadis itu menyukainya lagi? RnR... DLDR!


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hei, ****Weirdo****.**** I Like You—**

**By: Seisheira**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:** Romance & Drama

.

**Pair****ing****:** SasuSaku

.

**AU, ****OOC****!****,**** EyD berantakan, T****ypo****(****S****)**

**.**

**Don't like. Don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Kantin Konoha Senior High school tampak ramai. Murid-murid santai dengan obrolan mereka di masing-masing meja yang mereka duduki. Beberapa terlihat tengah memakan makan siang mereka—entah itu yang mereka beli dari kantin ataupun yang mereka bawa sendiri dari rumah.

"Psst!" Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh. Mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sai ikut menatap kedua temannya. Mengacuhkan makanan mereka yang telah mereka pesan di atas meja.

Naruto mengarahkan dagunya ke pojok kantin."Lihat dia"

Fokus kedua pemuda tampan itu mengarah ke sana. Seorang gadis dengan seragam kebesaran. Rok yang sangat panjang menutupi hampir seluruh kakinya. Sepatu yang ia kenakanpun hanya terlihat sedikit menyembul dari sana. Rambut pink pucat panjangnya di kepang dua. Sangat rapih. Poninya menutupi seluruh wajah hingga ke dagu. Bahkan wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Aneh... itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pemikiran mereka.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnnya tak acuh.

"Entah aku merasa dia memperhatikan kita." Naruto merinding.

"Darimana kau tau dia memperhatikan kita? Aku saja tidak bisa melihat matanya." Sai mendengus.

"Aku punya insting yang tajam."

Merasa penasaran Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arah gadis itu. Secara bersamaan gadis itu tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu tersentak. Terlihat dari bahunya yang menegang kaku. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk dalam.

Tunggu!

Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Halisnya bertaut. Ia berfikir keras. Gadis itu terasa familiar untuknya. Tapi pernah bertemu dimana ya? Ia lupa...

Sudahlah lagipula ia tidak perduli. Tapi ia belum mau mengalihkan pendangan _Onyxnya_. Ia masih penasaran.

.

.

'Karin? Mau apa dia' batin Sasuke melihat Karin dan geng centilnya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei pergi kau!"

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar ucapan Karin. Entah telingannya yang tajam atau suara Karin yang terlampau keras. Kerena memang kantin cukup ramai hari ini. Dilihatnya sekarang Karin mendorong keras pundak gadis itu. Sedikit rasa iba terketuk di hati Sasuke.

Karin keterlaluan.

Sekarang mereka—gadis pink dan Karin— mejadi pusat perhatian di kantin.

.

.

Setelah mengusir gadis itu dari meja yang sebelumnya gadis itu duduki. Karin dan teman-temannya tertawa senang .

'Bukannya meja lain masih banyak? Kenapa dia harus di usir. Memangnya sekolah ini milik mereka apa?!' batin Sasuke Protes. Oh! Kenepa aku perduli. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"...ke"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke kaget. Tapi ia pandai mengendalikan emosi dari luar terlihat biasa saja. "Hn?"

"Han. Hen. Han. Hen." Naruto keki sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih? Kita dari tadi bicara di cuekin!"

Sai yang duduk diseberang mereka menganguk.

"Oh. Maaf."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja pojok lagi. Tidak perduli dengan Naruto yang mengomel seperti ibunya saat dulu ia ketahuan mengompol saat kecil.

'Tidak ada?' iris _onyxnya_ menyapu ke seluruh kantin mencari gadis aneh itu. 'kemana dia?'

Di pintu kelas ia melihat gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Samar-samar iris emeraldnya terlihat dari balik poni yang sedikit tersingkab. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto galak.

"Kau kenal tidak dengan dia?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. 'Dia kan yang memperhatikan kita tadi?' Naruto sweetdrop.

Gadis itu membuang muka. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin.

"Entah, aku juga baru liat dia. Sepertinya murid baru." sahut Naruto cuek.

'Baru pertama kali ada yang berani menatapku begitu'

Seorang Uchiha akan selalu di hargai. Akan selalu dipuja karena otak mereka yang rata-rata jenius dan berparas rupawan juga karena kekayaan mereka melimpah. Semua orang akan segan bahkan untuk sekedar bertatap muka. mereka akan merasa tidak pantas. Semua itu dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sejak kecil orang yang berteman dengannya hanya untuk cari muka agar perusahaan ayah mereka di bantu oleh Uchiha atau ada kemauan lain. Dan terkadang ia seperti patung tidak di anggap manusia. hanya keluarga dan Naruto serta Sai lah yang memang berteman dengannya dari TK yang mau tulus berada di sampingnya.

"Menarik..." Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di koridor yang telah sepi. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia tidak pernah punya percaya diri yang tinggi. Lebih baik begini pulang saat sepi dan datang kesekolah saat pagi buta. Ia berharap akan lulus tanpa diketahui banyak orang. Diam-diam saja. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja, itu perinsipnya. Tapi semua itu hancur semenjak kejadian sebulan yang lalu... Sakura menghela napas lelah.

Bunyi langkah kakinya menggema di koridor. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding.

"Besok aku tidak mau nonton filem horror milik Sasori lagi." Sakura bicara sendiri. Ia mempercepat jalannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat seseorang berjaket hitam tengah duduk di atas motor sportnya yang terparkir manis di depan gerbang sekolah. Posisi orang itu membelakanginya. Membuat ia semakin penasaran. 'Siapa sih?'

Iris emerald Sakura terbelalak setelah melihat samar-samar model rambut pantat ayam yang familiar.

'Sasuke-san?' ia menendang batu kecil di hadapannya sebal. Moodnya akan langsung turun kalau melihat pemuda itu.

"Mau apa coba dia masih di sekolah. Cih ketemu lagi deh." Sakura berbicara sendiri. Kebiasaannya dari dulu yang tak pernah bisa hilang.

.

.

Ketika jarak semakin dekat Sakura semakin menundukan kepalannya.'Pura-pura gak liat' ujarnya dalam hati. Mulutnya tak berhenti komat-kamit berdoa pada Kami-sama. Sakura merasa oksigen di bumi semakin menipis melihat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya dengan iris _Onyxnya_ yang tajam. 'aku ingin menangis' batinnya pasrah.

"Hei kau!"

'Tidaaak' iner Sakura seriosa. Sakura berbalik gugup merapihkan poni agar wajahnya tidak kelihatan.

"Ayo ku antar pulang."

backgroud bunga-bunga di sekeliling Sasuke membuat Sakura pusing. 'Katakan aku bermimpi sekarang! Pulang sekolah aku akan mengadu pada Sasori! huaa'

"Apa kau tuli?"

Sakura menggeleng keras. 'Sadarlah Sakura... Sadar! Ingat dia yang membuat hidupmu yang tenang jadi berantakan!'

Sasuke berdiri dari motornya. Ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Maaf kita tidak saling kenal. Aku tidak mau pergi dengan orang asing. " Sakura berbalik. Berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memproses ucapan gadis itu.

'Ternyata dia tidak bisu. Eh! Tapi tadi apa? A-aku ditolak?' entah dari mana Sasuke mendengar suara petir di belakangnya.

'U-chiha Sasuke yang ganteng ini. Baru saja di tolak?'wajah Sasuke memucat.

'Aku akan mengadu pada ibu'

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima!_"

"_Okaeri_ Sakura-_chan_." terlihat pemuda berwajah baby face berlari menuju pintu masuk. Ia masih memakai apron pink renda-renda. Sakura sweetdrop.

"Yaampuun... Adikku yang unyuuu ini pasti capek, "Sasori memeluk Sakura erat membuat gadis itu sesak.

"Hentikan! Sasori" Sakura mendorong Sasori. Pemuda jangkung itu memasang mimik wajah tersakiti.

'Lebay' batin Sakura. ia menaruh sepatunya di rak yang tersedia disana.

"Adiku yang manis. Sudah berani mendorongku... " Sasori menangis mendramatisir membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sasori mengidap _sister compleks _tingkat angkut. Itu wajar karena sekarang mereka hanya hidup berdua. Orang tua mereka telah tiada meninggalkan harta warisan yang tidak sedikit. Tapi mereka menyimpan harta itu baik-baik untuk kebutuhan mendesak dan hanya membeli apartemen sederhana yang nyaman dan cukup untuk mereka tempati.

"Iya maafkan aku." Sakura menyerah. Kalo didiamkan nanti Sasori terus begitu sampai besok.

Sasori tertawa lalu mengusap rambut adiknya sayang "Ayo masuk aku sudah masak makanan enak ."

Sakura mengangkuk. ia pasrah membiarkan Sasori menarik-nariknya menuju meja makan. Entah bagaimana hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Sasori...

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu cuaca mendung. Sekolah masih kosong hanya ada beberapa murid yang baru datang. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Ia lebih ceria hari ini moodnya sedang baik. Walau nanti akan hujanpun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan senyumnya yang selebar samudra. Sakura terkikik sendiri ia merapihkan poninya.

Sekolah tampak biasa saja. Belajar dengan giat... ia melewatkan untuk makan dikantin menghidari pemuda Uchiha yang akan menjatuhkan moodnya. Seperti biasa ia pulang ketika sekolah telah sepi, tapi sekarang ia menyesal karena langit telah tampak gelap karena mendung. Ia pulang sendirian. Jujur saja ia itu penakut.

Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar Sakura keluar dari kelas. Ia berlari hingga gerbang. Napasnya memburu. Ia benci semua hal berbau olahraga.

"Oh tidak." Sakura meihat Sasuke lagi di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. 'Aku harus kabur! Tapi bagaimana?' Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei gadis aneh."Sakura menengok cepat. 'Aneh katanya?!' batinnya marah.

"Apa kau?! Sok kenal" entah kenapa ketika didekat Sasuke ia akan selalu emosi tanpa sebab. mungkin karena dulu Sasuke pernah menorehkan kenangan buruk dihidupnya yang tidak bisa ia lupakan sampai sekarang. dan yang membuat ia sedikit kecewa adalah Sasuke melupakannya... begitu saja.

Sasuke tersentak. 'Berani sekali dia '

"Jangan Liat-liat! Sok ganteng"

Jleb. Kata-katanya menusuk hati Sasuke yang terdalam. 'A-ku salah apa?' dari luar Sasuke dingin. Di dalamnya siapa yang tau. Sasuke berdehem. Semalaman gadis aneh ini terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia bukan jatuh cinta! Hanya penasaran. Ya hanya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura sebelumnya. Uchiha harus tetap cool kapanpun dimanapun.

"Tidak mauu" Sakura akan kabur lagi tapi sebelum itu tas gendongnya di tarik Sasuke. Hampir membuat Sakura terjungkal.

"Sudah naik kau mau kehujanan dijalan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menculikku?" Sakura membetulkan roknya.

Sasuke mendengus "Untuk apa? Kau tidak akan laku."

Sakura menendang motor Sasuke sebal. Membuat pemuda itu ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan dengan mencubit tangannya.'Ingat harga diri...'

"Sebentar lagi malam dan akan hujan. Memang kau berani" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Sakura diam. Iya juga sih. Sakura berfikir keras menggigiti bibir bawahnya. 'Apa boleh buat' ia menghela napas. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu keputusan Sakura.

"Tapi janji harus mengantarku sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Sasuke mengangguk malas.

"Kenapa dibuka!" Sakura Histeris melihat Sasuke membuka jaketnya. Tanpa berkata apapun ia melemparkan jaket itu ke arah Sakura yang denganmulus mendarat di atas kepala gadis itu.

Sasuke menunjuk langit. Hujan turun...

"Kau akan kedinginan" wajah Sakura merona. Reflek ia merapihkan poninya.

"Naik"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarakan motornya ngebut. Sakura tidak berhenti untuk berteriak histeris. ia takut jatuh... Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sasuke erat. Bibir Sasuke berkedut. Ia menahan senyum yang akan mengembang. Mungkin ia memang telah dibutakan oleh rasa penasarang tentang gadis aneh berambut pink ini. Karena ia berbeda. Hanya dia yang memperlakukan Sasuke biasa, tidak sungkan dan terkesan cari muka karena dia seorang Uchiha.

.

.

Motor itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. "Makasih" ucap Sakura setengah hati seraya turun dari motor pemuda itu.

Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat Sakura. Ia tertegun poni Sakura berantakan dan sedikit basah karna air hujan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Pipi bulat gadis itu merona—entah karena udara dingin atau malu. bola mata emerladnya besar berbinar cerah. Cantik... satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

Sakura dengan gugup berusaha memerbaiki poninya. Namun percuma poni itu tidak bisa menutupi seluruh wajahnya seperti biasa. Karena poninya telah sedikit lepek oleh air hujan. Membuatnya menggerutu kesal sekaligus malu karena ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada orang lain yang mati-matian ia tutupi sedari dulu…

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa ada rasa hangat menguap didadanya. Kupu-kupu seakan berteberangan di perutnya geli tapi menyenangkan. Melihat tingkah laku Sakura adalah hobi barunya saat ini.

"Jaa!" Sakura berlari menuju pintu apartemen. Tanpa memperduikan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

"Cih, aku bahkan belum tau namanya." Sasuke mengeluarkan Handphone dari celana seragamnya. Ia menelpon seseorang yang nomornya ia hafal di luar kepala. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga suara seseorang itu menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo. Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang seseorang...,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu dengan keras. Jantungnya berdebar. ia merosot jatuh kelantai kakinya lemas.. ia bahagia namun hati kecilnya merasa kecewa. Kenapa Sasuke begitu baik ketika pemuda itu telah menghancurkan hatinya. Ketika gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan pemuda itu. Ia malah hadir dengan tiba-tiba dan memberikannya perhatian. Apa ia tidak tau sikapnya yang memberikan harapan kosong itu menyakitkan untuknya.

Padahal... ia telah berusaha mati-matian melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Namun sepertinya akan sulit...

'Aku mohon Sasuke..., jangan begini' ia meremas jaket Hitam milik pemuda itu keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokannya Sakura berjalan menuju sekolah dengan lemas. Ia akan menghindari Sasuke selamanya. Memikirkan Sasuke membuat ia Sakit hati lagi. Uughh... gadis itu menunduk.

Ia bingung, murid lain berbisik-isik ketika ia lewat. Menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Bahkan ada yang berani secara frontal menunjuknya sabil berteriak histerias samar-samar ia dapat mendengar nama Sasuke di ia ingin menjadi murid yang tidak menclok. Ia tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura terdiam membaca pengumuman yang tersebar dimana-mana.

**Di beritahukan kepada ****semua orang ****agar tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Haruno Sakura! Kalau ingin masih bernapas jangan pernah menggangunya lagi. Karena ia calon kekasih uchiha Sasuke. Berani membantah akan mati.**

**Tertanda**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura sweetdrop membaca pengumuman itu. Di pengumuman itu dengan indah terpasang fotonya sewaktu SMP saat di kebun binatang. Memalukan! Dan apa-apaan itu calon kekasih? Hah! Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

_**TBC**_

* * *

(A/N)

Aku kembali dengan penname baru :3

Bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic lain malah nambah hutang. _Gomennasai_ ide fanfic ini terus berputar-putar di otakku. Jadi kutuangin aja. Hahaha xD

_**Review?**_


End file.
